


food, friends, life, and all that jazz

by rapunzelsoo



Series: days with sehun and kyungsoo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bald Soo, Bald because I miss Soo, Cooking, Food enthusiasts, Gen, Kyungsoo in a Jazz Band, Kyungsoo sophomore, M/M, Sehun in the Swim Team, Slice of Life, Wholesome, highschool, sehun junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelsoo/pseuds/rapunzelsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo’s a sophomore in a jazz band, Sehun a junior in the swim team. Against all odds, they bond through shared love of delish food.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Series: days with sehun and kyungsoo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. szechuan sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to our leading men and how they came to be, Involves present day happenings and a flashback.

“Hyung who’s waddling up & down the hall~~.”

Building C, second floor. Evening sun seeped through the windows, falling on cream-colored tiles with its’ languished orange hue. Framed posters of past and future recitals hung on the walls, combined with occasional portraits of music icons of the past.

Been weeks since Sehun stepped inside the premises... Then again not that many non-arts roam around here anyway. Save for some sound leaking from practice rooms and auditoriums, second floor is awfully quite for supposed musicians’ quarters.

Treading deeper into foreign territory, One bald-headed figure rushed between doors. Handling boxes over-flowing with curious paraphernalia, he made considerable fuss in the unusually hushed segment of the building.

Momentarily halted from his deliveries, he stopped right in the middle of the hallway. “Oi, helping out with the band here, getting pretty hectic. What you up to this part of town?” In an instant he laid three boxes under the nearest windowsill.

Inching closer as Sehun shoved both hands into his jacket’s front pockets, “Coach was re-briefing for next month’s match & next thing i knew, we’re right outside arts dept.”

Airing disbelief, he uttered, “Mmhm. Def not on purpose.” Letting out a smile and a laugh, faint evening light landed on his cheeks and his crisp white uniform shirt.

“Kyungsoo hyungg, I said what I said. Dinner?” Visibly scandalized, Sehun can’t help to chuckle along anyway.

“Okayy hold itt, bout to finish setting up. Be right backk,” In one swift move, Kyungsoo successfully scooped all three boxes from the ground.

As Sehun wave his hand and head towards the wooden benches, “Speed things up hyung,”

“Ayay Sarge Sehun!”, a mock salute was given, and Kyungsoo whisked himself towards yet another wooden door, of yet another busy-sounding practice room.

—————

“Hyung pass the sauce plz,”

The restaurant was jam-packed with characters from all walks of life, consider them fortunate enough to have gotten any spare seats. Feeling grand - ducks, green beans, and wontons were ordered almost immediately.

People moved to and fro under the blinking white neon lamps, amidst rows of mid-sized tables and chairs. Slight screeching noise of plastic furnitures alternate with the murmur of crowds in and out of the dining area.

“Man we should’ve eaten here years ago,” Glints of sweat formed on Kyungsoo’s forehead as he reached out and pass a small jar of chili and garlic compound.

Sehun grasped the package right away while fighting his own battle. “Didn’t know you’re that invested in Szechuan cuisine, hyung. I’ll show this other joint next time.”

Sehun went on chewing while Kyungsoo didn’t pry nor respond. “...hyung you listening,”

“...Lol sorry, I zoned out while chomping,” in a flash the palm of Kyungsoo’s hands met in the center, then he proceed to offer some wontons.

Subtly refusing, Sehun pointed to the plate of ducks that are nowhere near finished. “Eh nevermind. Sweet riffs btw, hyung.”

“Riffs? Oh right. I always associate riffs with guitar solos and rock bands. We’re trying out new stuffs for the showdown! Pretty cool aight,” Kyungsoo smiled though a tad painfully, as the sauce’s spiciness is not receding any time soon.

Sehun tried to add his opinions on the matter; Not an easy feat considering noise coming from tables left and right, “Don’t know a thing about jazz, they either sound intricate or extremely intricate. Or every single thing in between. Aren’t you guys pretty late for a changeup tho,”

After Kyungsoo’s brief sip of cold beer, “Kinda is. This way we'll only have a month and a half to remember everything. But we’ve worked so much on this latest improv! Really keen to see it thru. Fingers crossed we won’t mess up,”

“Judging by the sounds during practice, pretty sure you guys are down right nailing it. No need to worry, hyung?” Sehun’s lame attempt at reassurance mixed with shouts of orders from the kitchen.

Kyungsoo radiated, as if receiving the ultimate compliment, “Thanks! We really do try to strive for perfection. Pfft. And your tryouts, how bout it?”

“Nah. We juniors are just facing each other. I mean it does lead to the interschool qualifiers, but we first years only show up for the drafts and watch from the sides anyway.” Sehun shrugged, both physically and mentally, then commenced sipping on his own cold can.

Kyungsoo didn’t waste a chance to send his version of reassurance, “Think of it as... prime opportunity to size up future competition? :)”

“Hmm. Right right. That could work.” Albeit Sehun’s weak response, the challenge to see things differently became sort of an encouragement.

Kyungsoo kept glancing at his watch every few minutes, and Sehun can’t help noticing, “Heading back to Music dept., hyung?”

“Mannn i'm truly sorry, but practice was far from finished.” Kyungsoo tried to make it sound as apologetic as possible.

And Sehun fell for the act right away. “Ay no probs hyung, don’t push too hard. Take breaks every now & then.”

“Aww you’re way too kind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)” With a wink and a micro wiggle, Kyungsoo gloriously won back the title ‘cutest manboy of all time’ (as if anyone can contend).

“Haha just stop that, whatever you’re doing right now.” Sehun remarked, since he had nothing else left after that deadly blow.

As if Kyungsoo didn’t kill Sehun the last time, his signature heart-shaped smile beamed across the room; effectively getting rid any of Sehun’s remaining will to live in this cruel, vile world, “Hahah seriously tho, thank you so much for the treat! Let’s have another feast after next month’s tryouts?”

“Aight you betcha! Ok ok off you go now, I got it.” Exclaiming victoriously, Sehun got up as well, motioning to pay for the eventful dinner.

“K thenn, see ya when i see ya~” Waving on his way out, Kyungsoo went past the plastic furnitures and its’ patrons of the moment towards the pitch black night.

—————

Leaving the restaurant behind and making his way to dorm, tonight’s dinner took Sehun back to how their unlikely friendship came to be.

—————

“Pardon, i think you oughta poured 60 grams of sugar instead of salt,”

First week of first term. Halfway through the day, strawberry scent instilled the lively class with bliss. Everyone scuttled to their designated workstation, gathering in pairs; tying plain white aprons on the fly.

Sehun, for one, was more or less terrified by the prospect of cooking and presenting food in front of even the smallest of crowds. And by the looks of his equally kitchen-novice partner in crime, a.k.a. Kim Jongin, they’ll be lucky to survive unscathed.

Each representative retrieved a copy of the recipe from teacher’s table. To ensure smooth operation, a second-year student is employed to supervise five stations each.

They were dumping ingredients left and right when one of the assistants approached their flour mixture.

“...Dude we better start over. Don’t want our cakes to taste whack.” Jongin snapped out of panic and grabbed Sehun’s shoulders tight; his horror-stricken eyes looked at the bowl then at Sehun, back and forth.

Mulling over on what best to do - of course with Sehun’s mouth wide open in despair, their supervisor chimed in, “Calm down guys, you can leave the dough on the side. Well make some crackers with them. Please take greater caution for the next batch.” With that said, their savior left to find another desperate duo in need.

Crisis averted and relieve gladfully washing over them, they grabbed fresh new bowl from the racks below; Jongin diced the poor block of butter like there’s no tomorrow.

“Thank you for the call hyung! you quite literally have saved our ass from the slaughterhouse,” Fast forward after the bake, they gave birth to a beautiful shortcake, and a delicious one at that. They ran to their unsung hero with a slice as soon as their daughter left the oven.

Kyungsoo took a spoonful with unlikely admiration, “Great teamwork boys. Next thing you know you’ll open your own bakeries.” Other students crowded around him, plates of their pride and joy in hand.

“Awfully sorry for the waste, we’ll just take it home with us hyung,” Jongin held their initial bowl with care and a pinch of sorrow.

“You mean your first dough? We’re baking crackers and biscuits after this for real. You’re all welcome to join us.

And no pressure whatsoever,” Kyungsoo tapped them on the back then proceed to pick up bits of wrappers from the floor.

Momentarily delighted, Sehun is suddenly reminded of this evening’s schedule. “Jongin, both us have practice on wednesdays :”( But hyung, I would be beyond honored to have extra cooking lessons with you instead some other time. My livelihood could definitely use more nutritious meals.

But only if you’re up to it tho!!! Gosh hope it didn’t come across as imposing.

And sorry we should’ve introduced ourselves first hyung! This is Kim Jongin, and i’m Oh Sehun.” They offered their hands, and Kyungsoo took them one by one with a firm shake.

On this fated day they witnessed for the first time, Kyungsoo’s trademark heart-shaped smile. “And i’m Doh Kyungsoo. Don’t sweat it, let me know when you’re free for those cooking lessons :D”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very first fic. Didn’t even know how to add a chapter afterwards (now i do, don’t worry). Posting because there’s not enough sesoo out there :”)
> 
> Thank you so much for readingg, it means so much to meee


	2. ragù

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at school, interaction with friends, and noodless

“He actually came thru with the offer? Impressive.”

Jongin and Sehun became fast friends after the salted dough ordeal, or they simply dubbed it as ‘The Salt’. Along with Tao, during lunch they usually sit together with the rest of the swim team. There’s not plenty of team members to begin with, so all kinds of people sit along on the frays of their table, notwithstanding the jazz kids.

‘The Salt’ also brought them closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo in turn introduced them to his bandmates, and they’ll eat together occasionally as well. However, currently catching up on some maths project, Kyungsoo’s eating lunch in class instead.

“We meet pretty much on a weekly basis; depending on the weeks’ activities. Now i can even cook japchae! Ain’t dat rad or wut,” Sehun proclaimed proudly while munching on kimchi; shouts of water polo gals across their table threatening to subdue his voice.

Tao took a bite from Jongin’s butter chicken and swallowed it with a patch of naan bread. “Whoa you’re not joking on that cooking resolution. Bring us some for next lunch plz.”

“Awright! But easy ones first, I’m not gonna wake early to cook. Anyway how are you guys doing with your extras?” Intrigued, Sehun also tried Jongin’s chicken & naan combo.

Shielding his lunch from further raids, Jongin built a fortress with his hands; which also successfully thwarted an art kid’s attempt to pinch his naan. “Ok ok enough. Us in ballet... for the time being not much is happening beside day-to-day practice.

Oh oh hold up. we’re planning on a number with Kyungsoo hyung’s band! If things are going swell, we might even perform the jazz ballet piece for regionals :3”.

Unable to eat more of Jongin’s, Tao continued to eat his chow mein. “Yea beside preps for regionals, things are demanding as ever in Wushu town.

And we’re on the same boat regarding being drafts-zoned, Sehun.”

“Amen to that. Us juniors can’t meddle on that matter unfortunately. Yet.

Props to ballet squad for equality,” Snatching his stark red plastic cup, the three of them feigned salute for all things noble; team members on the side either salutes along or laughed at their randomness.

———

“If I was there I’d definitely join in on the toast. They truly are champions of equality,” Kyungsoo smiled as he removed stems from the mushroom, once in a while brushing his hands on the maroon apron.

“...right right, i also found it a shocker since us in swim team wouldn’t even dare to imagine such treatment.

I mean as you’ve seen we’re all pretty close with the seniors. But it doesn’t diminish the hierarchy,” Carrots chopped, Sehun moved on to onion & garlic.

Pulsing the food processor, Kyungsoo watched the mushrooms until they’re roughly chopped, “Not that different in Jazz band, but I kinda get the sentiment. The whole club's reputation is on the line. And as I’ve spent a year there, everyone seem to get that if you truly are worthy for the spotlight, go ahead & show them.”

Letting out a sigh, Sehun hand Kyungsoo a bowl for the mushrooms, and it’s carrot + onion + garlic’s turn to be food process-ed. “Yea who am I kidding, I’m getting way ahead of myself. It’s not like I’m some kind of talented athlete since birth. Competition will come in due time :”)

Anywayy, I also heard about the Jazz Ballet number from Jongin! How cool is that!”

Initially startled, Kyungsoo continued heating oil and adding veggies on the pan with a teaspoon of salt. “Wait. Thought we’re not supposed to talk about it yet. It’s been in the works for some time now. We had such a hard time syncing schedules between all the parties involved. I’m just glad that part is in the past...

But to make up for the troubles, it’s even more fun than I thought! Seeing different branches of Arts combined is truly mesmerizing :) It's like I was given the opportunity to enjoy Jazz in a new light... I’ll make you watch even tho I have to drag you to the theater hahaha,” Kyungsoo let out a hearty laugh while letting the veggies fry.

Holding another bowl on the counter top, Sehun mix the chili flakes, gochujang, and black bean paste together, “Hahah please don’t, I’ll be on the front row before you know.

Now that you say it that way, it seemed a hundred times more appealing. Can’t wait to see the two of you strut your stuffs :D”, Sehun poured the sauce into the pan, watching them stir and simmer with the rest of the gang.

Kyungsoo boiled some noodle on another pot, then they thinned out the ragù with some cooking water. After adding some salt, cilantro, and scallions, without further ado they dug deep into the smoking hot bowls.

”My God this is some hefty spice. I’m seriously considering turning vegan,” Right then and there slurping and puffing is the only mode of action Sehun knows of.

Kyungsoo brought chopsticks and ragù-ed noodles into his mouth, “Hahah I feel like some environmental activist all of a sudden. Go ahead & bring some home to eat with your roommate, we might convert even more people.”

”Recruitment by noodles! And thanks for the treat hyung! I’ll tell Junmyeon hyung of your self-less deed.

kay we better wash these before they lock us in,” Sehun grabbed the bowls and pans in a single swoop, scrubbing them clean from any clinging sauce.

“Yessir doubling down speed on wiping department,” Counter looking spotless, Kyungsoo bagged their noodles and readied the keys. Sehun untied the dark brown apron from his neck and hip, then fold & placed them inside his backpack.

”Race to the stop?” Kyungsoo flashed a grin as if they hadn’t eaten a pack of carbs just minutes ago.

“Go ahead, I’d rather not barf after a delish meal,” Sehun waved him off while handing him the keys to Home Eco. class.

Tapping Sehun's back one last time, Sehun swear he saw a cloud of dust trailing behind Kyungsoo, “Alrightt see ya tomorrow, and good luck for your tryouts!”

Visibly stunned - Sehun didn’t expect him to remember - Kyungsoo propped two thumbs up as he sped down the stairs, evening sun glinting on his round shaved head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I specialize in veryy short stories + improvs on the go, bear with me :”) and FINALLY added second part of the second chapter!
> 
> Felt like writing again after months. honest to heavens I can’t cook, so the story is also my lame attempt at cooking in fiction land.
> 
> Againn thank you for readingg you’re the best!! :”)


	3. tamarind paste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more glimpse of sehun's life in and out of school, and we finally get to see his dorm + dorm mate :)

Light steps on the stairs up front, Kyungsoo escaped the sweltering heat and head towards the 3 meter-high steel front door; Carefully opening & letting himself in.

Inside, stretching right set in the middle of the vast space is the School's pride & joy of a swimming pool. It has witnessed a whole lot of competitions and a whole lot of wins, so both the pool and the swimming club truly deserve all their legendary tall-tales. The club has finished their slot of the day, so the building with its' lines of orange plastic spectator seats have been emptied, save for one other person.

As he walked beside the swimming pool, Kyungsoo eyed a dry spot. First he propped his olive green bass bag near the benches. He then started to remove his shoes, socks, and rolled up his long khaki-colored uniform pants. Afterwards he proceed to sit on the pool's edge, watching the lone swimmer on his way to wrap his current lap.

"Shouldn't you be done by now? You just finished the tryouts," Kyungsoo announced, his toes making small circles on the pool as his voice bounced between the abandoned hall's wall.

A pair of arms stretched out and grabbed the nearest platform, water parting from the swimmer's head and shoulders. Taking and releasing deep breaths, droplets fell on the sides of his face, working its' way down to the swimmers black bodysuit.

"One more and we're done, please? And hyung if you feel like jumping in, I've asked coach." Sehun supplied while swiping fog out of his orange-tinted goggles.

Kyungsoo knit his brows. "I didn't bring spare shorts?"

Sehun stopped before resuming his extra lap. "Go ahead & take mine, black one on the bench,"

Without further ado Kyungsoo half sprinted towards the bench. Successfully avoiding several puddles on the floor, he uttered lightning-fast thank yous and dashed for the changing room.

\------

Turns out one lap in Sehun's lingo equals to 5 times the regular amount. Not that Kyungsoo minds anyway. He floated around just fine, staring absent-mindedly at the aluminium ceiling, reflecting rays of the evening sun.

"What are you thinking bout, hyung?" Sehun went out of the pool some minutes ago, now standing about a meter from where Kyungsoo is while letting himself dry. He stared and smiled at his senior's serene face, fingers reaching his head to remove the slippery silver rubber cap from his damp hair.

Flapping his arms and legs to avoid bumping his head, Kyungsoo's body swayed lightly above the light blue tiles. "Swimming team got to have this huge ass facility all to yourselves. How fortunate."

Sehun crinkled his eyes and mild laughter escaped him. "You guys have the whole second floor of the arts building! and the freaking auditoriums!"

"Meh. Nothing compared to this fancy pool. It's like 10 times the size of the auditoriums and practice rooms combined," Kyungsoo held in a snort from his non-sensical comparison, his feet bounced off the pool's floor tiles as he walked towards Sehun.

Lending his hand, Sehun grabbed a hold of Kyungsoo and pulled him out of the water. As if on cue, they giggled and hurriedly ran to enter the nearest showers, thoughts of the coming dinner occupying their heads.

\------

"Again, I'm sorry if it doesn't meet your hygiene standards."

"Sehun. For the last time, I'll be fine with however the dorm is." Kyungsoo walked on Sehun's right side, handling grocery bags on both hands, his eyes trailing the left-right movements of his light grey converse. The sun has set a little over an hour ago. The summer heat has dwindled, leaving a humid evening on its' stead.

"Alright but you can't change your mind once inside, hyung :D" Sehun tugged Kyungsoo's left sleeve to make sure he doesn't stray. They made another turn until the white walls of the dorm starts to show among the dense green foliage.

Having been pleased with the newly painted exterior, as well as the recently tended communal park, Sehun thanked the management for bestowing the dorm a more presentable look, just in time for Kyungsoo's visit. At least his place looks great on the outside.

They walked up the wood-floored stairs, each turn taking them one level higher. Breaking some sweat on their white uniform shirts, They finally reached the fourth floor intact. "Wow this is like the most exercise I've done in awhile. No wonder you guys are so fit." Kyungsoo placed the grocery bags on the kitchen counter, then heaved his bass bag by the side of the brown couch. "And this is definitely not a mess. I've seen way worst."

"Nyaw thank you hyung. Hahah having no elevators does have its' benefits.  
Please make yourself at home. You can have the couch, I'll let you know when I need help." Sehun entered the kitchen after locking back the front door, taking ingredients out of their respective bags.

"Oi, I should be the one cooking. We're celebrating for second place, remember?" Kyungsoo stepped out of the toilet, face and hand moist after a brief wash-up.

Sehun smiled at his senior's gesture, letting him into the modest-sized kitchen. With the entire Thai-Theme going, Sehun will prep khai yat sai while Kyungsoo will make the shrimp pad thai.

\------

"Ok, now that i have your full attention, how did it went down?" Kyungsoo started mixing a tablespoon of tamarind paste with warm water until they dissolve. He then proceed to peel and mince the garlic.

"Honestly I think it was pure luck. I should've won third place tops. And even that is a stretch, since most of the time I scored fourth.  
So imagine everyone's surprise, myself included, when I finished right behind Chanyeol. I can still recall everyone's faces painted with disbelief." Separating the greens from the whites, Sehun swiped scallions to the side while he asked for a clove of garlic.

Kyungsoo cracked four eggs into a bowl then asked for scallions in return. "Dude. You know you've worked hard for it. I mean only this past few weeks, you've pretty much exercised on every waking moment."

After handing five scallions, Sehun chopped mushrooms and cilantro, then mince the thai chili. "I'm not downplaying my effort. It just... doesn't sit right with me. Almost feels like they're undeserved?" He walked to the stove and starts setting down the frying pan.

"Not sure if you're being humble or just plain dumb..." Kyungsoo was peacefully chopping peanuts and cutting limes when Sehun playfully smacked the back of his head, him producing a hurtful "Ow!".

"Hyung, your hair have grown," with his left hand, Sehun gently brushed the top of Kyungsoo's head, back and forth, while sauteing the mushrooms on vegetable oil, adding garlic and scallion whites afterwards.

"Yes i am aware, so can you please go on with the story?" Not necessarily annoyed, Kyungsoo let Sehun's fingers lingered until he has to head to the sink, draining the bowl of rice noodles and water.

"Well I was swimming, so I only saw what happened on my immediate left & right. Not much to talk about there.  
But I think what really drove me forward, to score better every single time, is because I'm surrounded by high-achieving people?  
For instance, Junmyeon hyung being the school's head committee and all. You, Kyungsoo hyung. Practicing tirelessly everyday, and still manages to teach me how to cook every once in a while. And the swim team. I think Chanyeol hyung exercise regiment is wayy scarier than mine. And he even does band sessions on his spare time."

Kyungsoo nods along, a sign of approval as he mixed fish sauce, tamarind water, and raw sugar on a saucepan. "Yea I agree. Your environment definitely rubs off and may define you to some degree. I'm glad we can all bring about positive influences on you :) tho not really sure if what I do was worth mentioning among the likes of Junmyeon hyung & Chanyeol."

"Now you're the one downplaying your efforts! Ok sorry this is taking longer than expected, I'll come over once I'm done," Sehun whisked the bowl of eggs, fish sauce, sesame seeds, and thai chili, then adding some salt and pepper into the mix.

"Hahah sorry, I'm halfway done here as well. You can help with plates and rice instead, Junmyeon hyung's coming at 8 right?" Kyungsoo's busy stir-frying shrimp, garlic, and eggs on the wok, as he glanced to the wall clock above the couch.

Sehun plated the omelettes and garnished them with oyster sauce and scallion greens; Thai basil, black sesame seeds, and cilantro are also strewn liberally. He then checked the rice cooker when noises came from the front door.

"Woww this is a nice surprise. You should do this more often. Hi Kyungsoo," Junmyeon placed his white sneakers on the rack then waved to Kyungsoo. The latter immediately waved back.

Sehun scoffed at the suggestion as he placed down the wooden chopsticks, "You mean cooking cheese ramyeon together?"

Junmyeon giggled at Sehun's clapback as he motioned to and sat down on the dining stool. "We can definitely up the ante since you've learned all these fancy dishes."

"Alrighttt stop bickering, I'm starvinggg," Kyungsoo finally set down his pad thai, grinning as they came out in the most mouth-watering way possible. They let Junmyeon take his portion first, then the dinner and discussions ensued well into the night, as if the afternoon didn't drain them one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanted to write another chapter since i miss swimminggg and what better way to satiate than by having fictional characters do me the honor :")
> 
> so here we are again, after all the postponements (yes i procrastinate every step of my life).
> 
> more thank youss for reading this farr you’re a saintt :”))


End file.
